Unleashed the Next Generation
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: 5 years ago, the Loonatics disappeared. Now Acmetropolis is in the midst of a new evil. But a new form of hero has risen. The next generation. OCxOCs.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _I Believe I Can Fly_ by R. Kelly from the amazing movie, _Space Jam_. All those belong to Warner Bros, the record companies and songwriters. I own only my OCs.

* * *

 _ **I believe I can fly**_

 _ **I believe I can touch the sky**_

 _ **I think about it every night and day (Night and day)**_

 _ **Spread my wings and fly away**_

 _ **I believe I can soar**_

 _ **I see me running through that open door**_

 _ **I believe I can fly**_

 _ **I believe I can fly**_

 _ **I believe I can fly**_

* * *

 _In the year 2774, the Loonatics established a new branch of protection for those in need of justice. They relocated their headquarters to Planet Blanc, using the planet's black holes to instantly reach anywhere in space. A once city-Planet superhero group now grew to become heroes of the galaxy._

 _Afterwards, the Loonatics fell in love, got married and had children. Their old headquarters was turned into a big family home, with five happy, loving families living under the same roof._

 _And then in 2790..._

 _...they just disappeared._

* * *

Chains rattled as the basketball made yet another prefect shot in the basket.

A young, preteen bunny threw perfect shot after another, growing bored each time. She checked her watch. The ultra-digital clock struck Midnight.

So that meant she had been playing basketball for 6 hours.

She sighed, her breath mixing in with the cold air. Then she gazed up at the beautiful starry night sky, wishing hard for her parents to come back and soon and play basketball with her. A white shooting star cut through the blue sheet of the sky. She instantly thought of her parents flying home in their spaceship.

In a few minutes later, she caught sight of a tall, blonde, straight-eared rabbit walking towards her. She grinned happily and set out to run, arms out to hug her mother until she realised a disappointing truth.

"Uncle Axel?" She looked up, big-eyed of disappointment. "Are my mom and dad back yet?"

Her uncle only set his downcast eyes on her. He seemed as if he was sad about something.

As if something bad had happened.

"Just come with me, sweetie."

He took her hand, gently leading her away from the basketball rack.

And away from the HQ and the life she had.

Because her parents and uncles never came home that night.

Or the next.


	2. Children Profiles

**The Children**

Here are the profiles of the children of the Loonatics.

* * *

 **Brooke Bunny-** Daughter of Ace and Lexi Bunny.

 **Age:** 17\. Born in 2778.

 **Personality:** A born leader. Witty, clever, loyal to her team, and dedicated to upholding her parents' legacy.

 **Colour:** Blue.

 **Powers** : Eye blast and Superhearing.

 **Abilities:** Master Swordsman, gymnast and martial artist.

* * *

 **Catherine 'Cathy' Duck** \- Daughter of Danger Duck and Dr Sara Fowl.

 **Age:** 16\. Born in 2779.

 **Personality:** Fiery, caring and sarcastic with less of the Duck's ego. Still a diva though.

 **Colour:** Turquoise.

 **Powers:** Fire energy radiation, Random flaming energy eggs and Quacking.

 **Abilities:** Acrobatic and can ride a mean hoverboard. Also knowledge of basic treating injuries.

* * *

 **Tamera V. Coyote-** Daughter of Tech Coyote and Helen Fox.

 **Age:** 18\. Born in 2777.

 **Personality:** Cool, collected, mature. As brilliant as she is beautiful, often underestimated for her looks. Her devotion to her father rivals Brooke's.

 **Colour:** Silver.

 **Powers:** Technopathy, Magnekinesis and X-Ray vision.

 **Abilities:** A brilliant inventor and possesses the family's high intelligence.

* * *

 **Jennifer 'Jen' Runner-** Daughter of Rev Runner and Allie Chaparral.

 **Age:** 18\. Born in 2777.

 **Personality:** Always overprotected by the males in her family, so she's always on the defence. Sassy, and aggressive but sweet at times.

 **Colour:** Teal.

 **Powers:** Superspeed, Flight, and Intangibility.

 **Abilities:** A talented mechanic, especially in racing cars and a racer herself.

* * *

 **James 'Crash' Tasmanian-** Son of Slam Tasmanian and Kayla Tiger.

 **Age:** 19\. Born in 2776.

 **Personality:** A gentleman giant, polite with a large appetite and can speak perfect English but can also speak Tasmanian grunts.

 **Colour:** White.

 **Powers:** Super Strength, Sonic Roar, Tornado Maximizer, and Thunder tornados blasts.

 **Abilities:** A formable wrestler just like his father. On the side, he's an excellent cook and artist.

* * *

 **Jackson 'Jack' E. Coyote-** Son of Tech Coyote and Helen Fox. Tamera's younger brother.

 **Age:** 9\. Born in 2784.

 **Personality:** A smart, curious and adventurous little scamp always on the move, looking at amazing machines from the inside which exasperates his mother.

 **Colour:** Unknown

 **Powers:** Unknown.

 **Abilities:** Sneaky and stealthy due to his small size. Also extremely intelligent for his age.

* * *

 **Grace 'Gracie' Tasmanian-** Daughter of Slam Tasmanian and Kayla Tiger. Crash's younger sister.

 **Age:** 8\. Born in 2785.

 **Personality:** A cute, sweet, energetic little cub with a strength of her own.

 **Colour:** Unknown

 **Powers:** Unknown.

 **Abilities:** An eager ballerina.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _On My Father's Wings_ by The Corrs from 'Quest for Camelot'. All those belong to Warner Bros, the record companies and songwriters. I own only my OCs.

* * *

 _ **If you were with me now**_

 _ **I'd find myself in you**_

 _ **If you were with me now**_

 _ **You're the only one who knew**_

 _ **All the things we planned to do**_

* * *

 _After the Loonatics has vanished, their families moved out of the home they'd shared, too painful to stay any longer._

 _The wives and children of Duck, Tech, Rev and Slam moved to different corners of the city._

 _As for Ace and Lexi's only daughter, young Brooke was put into the custody of her mother's brother and left the city she was born in for another city. One where she must adapt._

 _Over the years, Acmetroplis changed drastically._

 _As did others changed._

* * *

 _ **2795**_

5 years.

5 years since she last set a lucky foot in this city.

Back after her uncle got a promotion, moving from Los Acme-Angeles with her uncle, aunt and cousin.

Brooke couldn't be happier.

"I'm going out!"

Bursting out the door, she ran out of her family's new house, out of their gated housing estate community and into city her parents protected.

Brooke Bunny was no longer a little girl anymore. At 17 years old, she was quite a sight for sore eyes. The spitting image of her father with few of her mother's features. A body of grey and white fur, standing tall and slender with a set of nice hips, forming a feminine version of her father's muscular physique. She had her mother's eyes, green as peridots, snow-white hair in sleek side-bangs and pink lips. Her long floppy ears were worn down under a blue cap turned back. She wore a blue crop-top, white pants, blue combat-shoes, white leather fingerless gloves. Twin swords with pink handles sat on her hips.

At first, she assumed she could find her way around the city, beaming with confidence. But after a while, she found herself lost.

"Maybe I should've taken that right." She murmured, pouting to herself.

"Brooke? Is that you?"

She turned around at the question of her name. A group of four teenage anthros like herself, all of them wearing the same bewildered expression.

Her best friends. Her would-be siblings.

"Brooke!"

"Guys!"

She ran, no, _leapt_ towards them, arms out, smile beaming, hugging them all as wide as she possible could.

They were all there, apart from the little ones.

"I miss you all so much! I miss Acmetroplis. I miss us."

"Long time, no see, bunny!" Cathy said, hanging around Brooke's shoulders due to the height difference between them, the youngest apart from the two others. Compared to her old friends, Cathy was petite in size, tall in attitude. A pretty duck-teen with aqua-blue eyes from her dad, short bright turquoise hair, and a slim body of sleek black feathers, white rings around throat like two chokers, and an orange beak. For fashion, she wore a sky-blue off-shoulder shirt with a hot-pink stripe across the chest, suave blue jeans, orange sneakers. A silver toggle necklace with a heart-shape pendant-lock hung around her neck while blue hairclips were on each side of her head in a 'C' and 'D'.

"Quit hogging Brooke, Cathy! Let me hug her!" Jen pulled the mallard away from Brooke to hug the bunny tightly herself. The female roadrunner grew up tall and thin, always the athletic type. Rev's deep green eyes shone on her. She was pretty cute, possessing long purple straight hair as the feather on her head lays down rather than stick up, royal-blue feathers and brown legs on her slender body, a spiky purple tail feather, and a vibrant orange beak. She dressed simply in a red shirt with white rims, tan capris, and green sneakers.

Eventually, Jen let Brooke go, the latter gasped for air heavily from the overjoyed embraces before she was swept up in a bone-crushing bear-hug.

"It's so wonderful to have you back!" Crash gushed, squeezing the literal life out of his old friend. In contrast to his Tasmanian Devil father, he looked more of a white tiger, considering his mother was one. The only thing he seemingly inherited from Slam were his red eyes and huge, muscular frame. The rest came from his tiger side, which consisted of white fur, black stripes adorned his body, apart from two brown stripes on his face, a neatly combed mane of white hair streaked with soft caramel-brown at the ends, and two sharp teeth sticking out of his grinning mouth. He was done up in a smart purple jacket and matching trousers, a light-blue turtleneck underneath, and clean white shoes.

"Glad...to...be...back..." She gasped out in between breaths.

Then Crash promptly dropped her, leaving her disheveled. She was pulled up to her feet by a gorgeous fox. Tamera V. Coyote blossomed into quite a beauty. This vixen had soft fur that was grey as silver, on a figure of voluptuous curves, a voluminous grey tail with white tip as long as her body, shiny red hair cascading over her shoulders in gentle waves, mostly laying causally over the side of her face, and red lips. There was nothing from her coyote father except his hazel-green eyes. She wore causal clothes such as a green t-shirt, old blue jeans, a black biker jacket with gold accents, and black boots.

"Welcome back, Rookie." Tamera greeted in a calm and gentle way, using the affectionate nickname Brooke's father gifted her.

At the milder welcome, Brooke smiled and hugged Tamera.

"So, Brooke, what brings you back to old Acmetroplis?" Cathy asked, leaning on her hoverboard.

"Uncle Axel got promoted and we can move back. I'm just heading to our parents' memorial, wanna come?"

Oddly enough, her childhood best friends went rigid, reluctant to move forward to the park.

Cathy grabbed Brooke by the arm and started to pull. "How about we head to the pizzeria instead?"

Jen grasped Brooke's other arm. "I can take you to the mall, there's this great shop with the cutest sweatshirts…"

"I'll show you to the gym if you want, Brooke." Crash offered. "I have a premium membership."

Even Tamera was pulling her away with a suggestion. "I know a great place that makes the best carrot sodas-"

"Sorry, but no thanks!"

With all of her amazing strength and agility, Brooke jumped backwards out of her friends' grasp and ran straight into the park. She zoomed down the path, her ears picking up the calls coming up far behind.

"Brooke!"

"Brooke, come back!"

"Get back here right now, you stupid rabbit!"

"Brooke, no!"

She only skidded to a stop when she came across the memorial she wanted to see so much.

But not like _that_.

The six stone statues of the Loonatics who protected the city-planet, who risked their lives on a daily basis, who raised her to know right from wrong, who probably _died on a dangerous mission,_ was defaced. Graffiti spray-painted across stone, streams of toilet paper tossed carelessly. Even pieces of the statues were broken off, like uncle Tech's ear, uncle Duck's bill.

It was horrible.

"Oh mother of Air Jordan..."

Tamera came up behind her, looking solemnly.

"Terrible, isn't it?" She said quietly.

Jen and Crash tear up at the sight as well.

"That's, like, the fifth time dad lost his bill!" Cathy cried in frustration.

Brooke turned to them, stunned. "What happened to Acmetroplis?"

"The Underground happened." Jen snarled, folding her arms.

"The wha?"

"It's a gang."

"One little gang did this and you let it happen?"

"Brooke, Acmetropolis fell into a heavy load of crime by that gang." Crash told in a gentle yet also stern tone.

"When did it started?"

"Almost four, five years ago."

"...Right after our dads and my mom disappear?"

They looked away to hide their faces of ashamed.

Growing with ire, Brooke clutched her fists. "How come I didn't know about this 'til now?"

"Our moms don't want us involved."

"Just because our dads are superheroes, doesn't mean we are."

"Just Let the police handle it. Remember Mallard?"

"Officer Mallard?"

Brooke remembered the name. Mallard was an officer who became close with their parents, the lead officer on updating the Loonatics with the latest crimes on in the city-planet. A good duck, strong, firm and stoic, quite the polar opposite of uncle Duck. He also had a child around her age.

"It's Commissioner Mallard of Police now."

"That doesn't matter!" Brooke screamed. "I can't believe you let this happen! Our parents are gone, practically dead, a gang terrorizing Acmetroplis and defacing our parents' memorial and you just stand there like a bunch of lampposts!"

The others immediately reacted.

"We were kids! We're still are!"

"You think we wanted this to happen? You think it's easy to ignore what they did?"

"We wanted to fight back, restore our family honor! But our families are what kept us safe and hidden."

"We promised our mothers we won't get involved. They lost our dads as well."

Tears swelled from Brooke's eyes. The eyes she inherited from Lexi.

"You still have your moms! I don't!"

She turned away from her 'so-called friends', too mad to look at them anymore, too upset to face the sad truth.

"Brooke..."

"I better get home." That said and she did, already walking away.

"Brooke, don't go."

She stopped half away, but not because she listened to their pleads, because she listened to something else. Once green eyes now glowed blue. Blue rings flowed throughout her long ears. Her superhearing picked up a strange sound, something of rustling and creeping.

"Do you…hear that?"

"Perhaps a dog whistle?" Cathy suggested.

Through her illuminating vision, Brooke could see a shadow moving on its own by the trees. Along with the shadow, a shiver crept up her body, as if touched by a snakelike hand.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"I can't see!"

Her friends' cries alerted her right before a shadow swept over her, flooding her into darkness.

* * *

 _ **I want to live my life**_

 _ **The way you said I would**_

 _ **With courage as my light**_

 _ **Fighting for what's right**_

 _ **Like you made me believe I could**_

* * *

Once Brooke finally woke up, all she saw was darkness. Endless darkness.

One by one, her childhood friends appeared.

"Oh, my head..."

"Where are we?"

"Well, well, well…"

A sinister, unfamiliar voice rang through the dark air. A figure rose from the ground, oozing up from blackness. A man tower over Brooke, smirking. He was older than her, in his twenties, muscular with board shoulders, huge arms and a chiseled face. He was clad in a black suit and a dark-orange mohawk falling over his dark, hungry eyes.

"The crown princess has returned."

"Who are you? The Shadowman?"

He chuckled. "I am Desoto. Leader of the Underground."

Right on the dot, Brooke stood up, standing on her toes to barely reach Desoto's chin, glaring with her teeth clenched.

"So _**you're**_ the one who ruined my parent's memorial!"

He put his hand up in mockery. "Guilty."

Cathy overheard his confession involving her father's broken beak and quickly lit her hands into flames with her eyes glowing turquoise, snarling. "You're toast, buster!"

She charged at him, only to run into a girl her own age who blocked her way. She was pretty with shiny blonde hair in a spunky pixie cut, tanned skin, catlike light-blue eyes coated with baby-blue eyeshadow, and a slim body dressed in a trendy blue dress, dark-pink leggings and silver boots. She would've appeared sweet if her pink lips weren't curled in a wicked smirk, infuriating Cathy even more. As Cathy tried move past her, the blonde swiftly caught her hand and spontaneously burst into flames which shocked the mallard girl.

"Cathy!" Crash ran to help his childhood friend but was suddenly forced to the ground. "What in the world?"

"Aw, is the kitty being lazy?" A beast of a young man stood over him, yellow eyes glowing gold and hands smoking purple. He was HUGE, larger than Crash, hard skin of turquoise skin, blinding white teeth flashed in a grin and long teal hair braided up in dreads. He also donned a suit in shades of green and lots of gold. Gold jewelry, gold studs, gold accents. "Wanna take a catnap?"

Crash growled as the tiger he partly was.

Tamera turned her head to the sound of a wolf whistle, followed by an obnoxious voice. _"Wo-hoo!_ The geek has got a foxy daughter with his foxy wife!"

"Excuse me?" She shot back.

A boy stepped out, about her age. He leered at her just as shamelessly as his flirting. He possessed a BIG forehead, unhealthy greyish skin, green eyes with light-green sclera, and oily black hair spiked back and a goatee as well. He was wearing a tight violet suit, and a single gold hoop earring in one ear. Tamera attempted to turn away from his bad flirting, yet a sharp blade brushed her cheek, keeping her still. Her loverboy chuckled sinisterly as he hugged her while holding the blade close, considering it was his right hand.

A whiff of a green gas woke Jen up to full alert.

"Oh, great mini aliens of Moron Mountain! What is that stench? I haven't smelt anything this bad since grandpa's lame attempt to make squid and garlic burgers at the family summer barbecue when I was 12! Man, that was revolting! I could never forget that-"

"Still the chatterbox, Jenny?"

Jen gawked at the last person she ever thought to see or wanted to see at all.

A big, strong, muscular cheetah stepped out of the darkness, illuminating in an unnatural green glow. His yellow black-spotted body fumed of green smoke gas, wearing a green and yellow jacket and white suit.

"DUNCAN?!"

"Hey, babe. Long time no see."

"You're in the Underground!"

"Getting dumped in toxic waste after getting dumped can give you powers."

"Explains the smell. Besides, we broke up because of your philandering, buddy! No girl with a brain and good self-esteem stays put after catching her supposedly man getting it on with a blonde and a redhead in his car!

He just shrugged, unashamed of his action. "Have to get some action when my own girlfriend won't."

"I was at the post office dropping off letters for my family for five minutes! You couldn't wait five minutes without getting frisky with the nearest girl!"

Within a flash (and a pong), her ex on her, smirking in her face. His huge form easily entrapped her. He smirked again at her angry glare.

Brooke remained glaring at Desoto, but he was unfazed. Rather, he was amused. And he was eying her up hungrily.

"I'm been waiting for your sweet return. These last five years have good to you. I was just a gang banger until your parents left. Thanks to that, my gang grew into an empire that runs Acmetroplis."

Anger was now boiling over the top inside of Brooke as she listened to his arrogant words, his blunt confession of using her parents' mysterious disappearance to his sick advantage. Her teeth gritted, her eyes laminated blue, flashing dangerously.

"Why I oughta-"

Before she could delightfully eye-blast the man or use her swords to slice him into pizza pieces, a shadow somehow wrapped her, rendering defenseless, pulling her forward and kissed her by force.

Her first kiss.

All of her strength and will was abruptly washed away. She hung so lifeless, rendering to weakness, hanging helpless. One kiss, a forced one at that, made a strong-willed girl experience those feelings.

Eventually he pulled away, smirking so smug. A hand cupping her face, pulling her in for a harsh whisper.

"I promise I will take you as my trophy when I conquer Acmetroplis for good. With Ace Bunny's only daughter at my side…I will be king."

He pulled away, letting the bunny drop to her knees, snapped his fingers, and the darkness moved at his command. In a split second, he and his companions were gone.

"Brooke?"

Brooke blinked, finding herself and her friends back in the park.

"Brooke, are you ok?"

Brooke didn't answer. Instead, she got up and walked away. Numb to the ears, a zombie walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Hey, Brooke!"

* * *

She walked for a long time with her head down, thankfully her superhearing kept her from tripping or bumping into people. As far as she knows, no one recognized her. As if the Loonatics were forgotten by the people they served to save everyday of their lives.

Like the Underground had something to do with it.

Somewhat by instinct, Brooke ended up at the super tall building she grew up in. HQ.

And down below in the corner, an empty basketball court snuggled between two buildings. She fondly remembered that place. She and her parents used to play there, shooting hoops, teaching her impressive moves, and her parents flirting shamelessly…

Then she looked up, staring at the full moon in the evening sky

Just like the night when her parents and uncles never came home.

More tears begun to flow. So, she turned away.

When she returned to the house she and her uncle's family had just moved into, her uncle was already at the open door.

"Where have you been, Brooke? I've been worried sick!"

His niece just brushed by him, running upstairs to her room where she finally broke down crying.

* * *

 _ **And I will fly on my father's wings**_

 _ **To places I have never been**_

 _ **There is so much I've never seen**_

 _ **And I can feel his heartbeat still**_

 _ **And I will do great things**_

 _ **On my father's wings**_

* * *

Her friends went home as well, just as dejected as she was. All wondering about the fathers they loved and lost.

One question remains…

How long can they suppress their sense of justice?

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Cathy mindlessly stared at her phone, not even reading the latest TuneBook posts, mainly about the Underground's crimewave. To ease her anger, she took a selfie but just stared at the screen, her reflection here. She could vaguely hear her father's voice ringing, telling her the 'greatness' of their family. He never stopped bragging about their family.

" _We Ducks have a great potential and we know it. I call it pride._ _Your mother calls it ambition. Either way, don't stop chasing the chance, honey, 'cause you never know when it comes to proving your worth. Now, where's the TV remote?"_

"Hi, dear."

Cathy stared at her phone still as her mother came home from yet another busy day at the hospital. "Hey…"

"By the way, Pinkster called. He wants you to babysit Patricia tonight. Stoney and Bugsy have a meeting with their parole officer."

Cathy didn't answer, promoting her mother Sara to press harder.

"Cathy, did you hear me?"

"Huh? Uh, sure. No problem."

"That's good. Patricia adores you. Pinky, Stoney and Bugsy always say they trust you to keep their little diamond safe."

"Safe…"

Cathy wondered if she knew the meaning of the word 'safe.'

* * *

"Jennifer-we-agreed-on-the-curfew-for-a-good-reason! It's-for-your-own-safety-and-our-sanity-which-depends-on-the-assured-fact-that-you're-safe! You're-all-we-have-left-of-Rev! Even-though-you-take-after-your-mother-in-personality-mostly-you-got-his-eyes-and-feathers-and beak-and-powers-oh-the powers! It's-because-of-his-damn-job-he's-gone! If-only-he-stayed-in-the-family-business!"

Jen was half-listening to her grandfather ranting on and on and on about her tardiness.

"Pa, take it easy." Uncle Rip said more calmly.

"How-can-I-take-it-easy-when-my-only-grandchild-is-lost-for-almost-24-hours! I-don't-know-where-she-is-who-she's-with-what's-she's doing-I-don't-like-not-knowing!"

"She's 18, pa. She's a good girl yet I don't call the cops if she turns up 30 minutes past 10."

"In-this-city-she-should-be-home-by-9-or-8-better-at-6-no-its-better-she-doesn't-go-outside-at-all!"

Jen rolled her eyes, groaning in response of her uncle and grandfather fighting over her. When her father disappeared, she and her mother Jen moved in with Rev's parents at their 'insistence'. Her uncle Rip also stepped in raising her. Since then, she had to deal with the overbearing protectiveness of the men in her family. She especially remembered how her own father was overprotective of her from birth as well despite his dangerous job, asking him on one occasion why he hold his position as a Loonatic. His hyperactive voice speeded throughout her mind.

" _Somebody-had-to-do-it-I'm-a-Loonatic-baby-I-have-superpowers-and-a-sense-of-justice-and-good-thinking-skills-to-fight-the-crimes-that-always-run-amok-here-I-have-a-big-job-protecting-this-city-I'm-not-alone-I-have-the-greatest team-the-bestest-friends-anyone-can-ask-for-there's-your-uncle-Tech-uncle-Ace-he's-the-leader-uncle-Slam-uncle-Duck-and-aunt-Lexi-and-you-have-best-friends-to-play-with-If-I don't-do-it-or-any-of-my-team-will-who-will-protect-Acmetropolis? Wait-Jenny-Bean-be-careful-Don't-sit-on-the-table!"_

Jen questioned the answer. Who would protect Acmetropolis when the Loonatics couldn't?

* * *

Tamera parked at the Acme Tech Institute, the school her father studied. She took off her helmet, hair flowing, causing onlooker to stare at her without any shame. Her silver and black motorcycle outshone the other vehicles, the envy of other scientists. The stares of envy were either to her bike or her herself. She walked up the steps, where her mother graded the students' machines inside.

"Honey, where were you? You should've been here an hour ago." Helen, her mother, gently scolded.

"Sorry, mom. I got…catch up in…something."

Helen wanted to ask her again, noting the weak hesitation in her daughter's voice, but got distracted by a clang followed by other noises.

"Oh, my good Lord, not again. Jackson E. Coyote, get out of there this instant!"

One of the students' inventions rattled and shook off of the ground.

"Just a second! Wow, the inner workings of this thing are lousy! The wiring is loose, the controls aren't built in all to the extend, and the screws are all wrong! Doesn't anyone learning here know a monkey wrench isn't the answer to inserting a double-edge titanium-plated steel in an attempt to create a handmade solar-ray gun? Total amateur! People just get dumber and dumber!"

Helen groaned. "I swear, he's part rat."

"On which side of the family?" Tamera questioned teasingly.

"I could suggest he's adopted but my body disagrees. For goodness sake, Tamera, find him right now!"

Tamera focused on the machine, her eyes illuminating in silver. Her eyes allowed her to see a little figure scurrying throughout the crook and crannies on the inside. At the right moment, she swiftly opened a latch, quickly put her hands in and pulled out the bandit.

"Gotta!"

"Hey!"

Her little brother kicked his short legs at her, struggling in his big sister's grip. Jackson E. Coyote, 'Jack' for short, was definitely small for his age and clever enough to use his small size to scurry throughout any machine like a rodent. If it wasn't for the brown fur, skinny coyote tail and gleaming hazel-green eyes, he would take after his fox mother and hybrid sister. A tuff of ruby-red hair fell over his forehead, adding a touch of his mischievous personality. He wore a dark-orange sleeveless jersey with purple rims and the number '13' on back in purple, baggy green camouflage pants with cargo pockets, one sock green with yellow spots and one black with orange stripes, and white trainers with blue messily-tied laces.

Helen snatched her son from her daughter's hand, promoting a frown on him. "The staff and I told you 1.2 million times not to wreck the inventions."

"I wasn't wrecking it! I was just inspecting it." Jack protested, arms folded. "Dad's creations put them to shame."

The words jolted Tamera to flashbacks of their father, fond memories she had of him flooding back. The two built inventions together, matching intelligence. As much Brooke loved her parents, Tamera adored Tech to a similar weight. She was a daddy's girl, his baby. Her stellar motorcycle was the very last thing they both worked on together, spending weeks finding the right parts for maximum features of power, putting the parts together, testing the motorcycle, never mind Tamera was 13 at the time.

" _Hand me the Driller-Master 2900. Thank you, Tammy. Of all my babies, I achieved my greatest yet…my children. Now let's get the bike a test run. Easy, baby, easy…Take it EASY…! Unfurl the press, UNFURL THE PEDAL! …phew! Oh, my baby!"_

She never thought time with her father was that precious. Everything Tamera created was a dedication to her father. She wondered if she could achieve the greatness Tech expected of her.

* * *

"James Tasmanian, where have you been?"

Crash had just entered through the door out his high-class penthouse where the remaining rest of his family were safely secured where he was greeted by a scold.

"I was worried sick!"

His mother, Kayla, in contrast to her husband, she was a white tigress and her children took her species in domination.

"Sorry, mom. I lost track of time."

Kayla huffed, wanting to press further on the reason why, however her son's sad kitten-like face brushed her off.

"Dinner has been made. Come along."

"Crashie!"

His little sister ran right back to Crash, the latter catching her with ease and throwing her up, laughing.

"Gracie!"

Gracie was an adorable white tiger cub of 8 years old, a miniature version of her mother and older brother except for the big eyes coloured coral in mix of red and light-blue. Her short, white mane brushed of full waves streaked of light toffee-brown at the ends, donning a fuchsia hairband with a bow at the side. Black stripes adorned her white-furred little body, apart from two brown stripes on her cherub cheeks. She was simply dressed in a purple shirt, navy leggings, and yellow Mary-janes.

"Let's eat!" She giggled, her bright smile showing her little sharp teeth.

He set her down on her seat for dinner, lavishly made and let out by their mother. Shiny cutlery, flourishing bouquet in a crystal vase, hot flaming-topped candlesticks, hefty loads of delicious food, the works. A 5-stars restaurant put to shame at the Tasmanian-Tiger dinner.

Kayla and Gracie wasted no time chowing down in an insatiable fury. However, Crash just played with his food, his face uninterested.

"James, are you ok? Are you feeling ill?" Kayla asked.

Crash didn't answer out of muteness, not rudeness. His red eyes drifted to his sister stuffing her face with chicken while maintaining the manners to use a knife and fork. Sheets of paper scattered the floor near the young child, colourful crayons drawn on. Mostly of the big purple figure of their father.

Gracie barely known Slam on an intimate way besides being her father, but Crash recalled him from the way he was willing to eat crumbs off the floors to how he was shy towards Kayla at first sight. He was a good hero, a great husband and father.

"…"

His inarticulate speech of grunts and grumbles sounded impossible outside his clan of family and friends who understood his meanings perfectly.

Translation:

" _Listen, son, I got a piece of advice for you. Never back down. From a meal or an enemy. Just push through what's stopping you. If you don't have an armor of what life throws at you, you won't have the strength to fight back. Inner strength is more important than outer…hmm…pizza…"_

Crash raised his fork and stuck a piece of broccoli in his mouth, thinking about his father's advice.

* * *

Inside the Bunnys' new home, a young bunny knocked on Brooke's door. She was a small thing, possessing a developing body of soft cream-colored fur along with a white muzzle and a white cottontail pom-pom tail. Her long ears were casted down within her thick mane of fiery strawberry-blonde hair, also purple-bowed ribbons tied around the tips of her ears. Pretty lavender-blue eyes and light-blue eyelids fluttered halfway on her face. She donned a yellow shirt that was cropped and barely off the shoulders, a white-rimmed yellow cropped tank on top, a light-purple skirt falling to hit her knees and hugging her supple figure, and white flats.

"Brooke? Cuz?"

The bunny gingerly opened the door, only to find the room empty, boxes laid unopened, two suitcases open yet folded clothes unpacked, and the window open.

Her cousin was perched on the roof, gazing up at the night's sky again, a common activity for her. She does it every night since her parents' disappearance, wishing on a star for her mom and dad to come back home. Every stargazing moment brought a bittersweet memory of her parents.

" _Keep yar guard up, rookie. That's it. Get yar balance right for the strike to hit on target. Two swords are tougher than one, huh? Now here come the most beautiful woman alive."_

" _Such a charmer. Brooke honey, you got sweat, let me wide me off. You too, daddy. Buckets load. Hey, get off! Mmm…."_

" _Ew, gross!"_

Another tear dropped from her peridot eyes and slid down her cheek.

"Cuz?

Brooke jolted into a sitting position "Tempa?"

The fiery hair of her cousin peeped from the edge of the roof, joined by two hands on either side, the bunny girl trying to lift herself up, struggling to do so. She wasn't as strong as Brooke.

"A little help here?"

Tempa attempted to laugh her struggle off until she slipped a bit, thankfully holding tightly on the roof edge though weakly. Brooke immediately reached out to hoist her up, pulling her up to sit beside her. The two bunny girls sat together in silence until Tempa finally spoke.

"Rough day?"

Brooke resumed staring up. "You could say that."

Tempa gazed up at Brooke just as longingly. She idolized her cousin and doesn't want her to be so sullen. So, she pulled some of her best impressions to cheer Brooke up. It was such a surprise that a shy wallflower like Tempa was a wild comedian hidden at heart.

It barely took a minute for Brooke to burst out laughing and hugged her cousin.

 _ **RING! RING! RING!**_

Brooke's phone vibrated, breaking the two apart. Brooke answered it and the video-image of Tamera appeared on the screen.

" _Hey Brooke. It's me. Tamera, uh, Tam. Oh…Is that your cousin? Hi Tempa."_

Tempa immediately reverted into her shy shell, though she gave a little wave.

" _Gosh, she's gotten so big."_ Then she became solemn. _"Listen, about earlier now…I think we need to talk. Really talk. The others and I want to explain everything. Do you want to meet up tomorrow? We'll go somewhere safe."_

Brooke hesitated. Her eyes switched to the corners as she pondered over her choice. She made it with a leisurely shrug.

"Why not? Sure _love_ to hear what you have to say."

* * *

 **The Underground-**

(In appearance)

 **Desoto-** The 22 year-old leader of the Underground.

A devious, manipulative individual. Arrogant, proud, and not afraid to reveal his intentions and desires.

 **Powers** : Shadow Manipulation.

 **Emily-** the 16 year-old daughter of Weathervane and Sypher.

Sneaky and wicked despite her angelic looks.

 **Powers:** Can change her body into the elements she touches- air, fire, water, earth, etc.

 **Colossal-** Massive's 19 year-old son.

Boisterous, loud, and greedy. Not shy at all.

 **Powers:** Same as his father; can control gravity, manipulate the weight of objects and people, levitation, SuperStrength.

 **Geoffrey Casey/Generatrix-** Mastermind's 18 year-old son.

Intelligent but egotistical. His ego is higher than his intelligence

 **Powers:** Just as his mother; control metal, can make a weapon out of any metal, and turn his hands into blades.

 **Duncan-** Jen's 18 year-old cheating ex-boyfriend.

Insensitive to his girlfriend's feelings yet controlling and proud.

 **Powers:** Exposed to toxic waste; SuperSpeed while adorning green toxic gas.


End file.
